User blog:101st Mitsunari/Nuclear Disaster Series
The nuclear disaster series branches off Alternate Campaigns 1st level, but Proxy and Noir Lime never existed, and it started off in a stage 3 security crisis, whereas the first one started in a stage 1 security crisis. Also, Usurpations were a bigger threat than in alternate campaign, where they appeared rarely. Civil Security snipers tend to use the CS-Yipeikiyay and bosses will rarely appear with the strong M4A1 and Glock, but tend to use other weapons more. The story is that the reason the hero wants to kill the civil security and Usurpations is to make sure that The human race isn't wiped out because of the usurps, but the Usurpations are the reason black holes haven't got so big that they'd swallow up the whole galaxy, so the hero is trying to kill the usurps from killing all the civil security and leaving the humans defenseless, but at the same time, not allowing the usurps to die out either. But the whole reason the usurps is attacking the human race is because they "took" an artifact from there planet that was on the moon. The nuclear disaster series differs from The regular campaign and alternate campaign, whereas the Hero has MUCH more hp, many more enemies, Civil Security troopers have less health, and Usurpations have more Health. Mitsunari follows by these rules for civil security: *Civil Security Lites have health that never goes above 300 hp. The first 3 parts have Lights that have 200-250 hp, but the upcoming part 4 will have 280 hp. They will also start appearing with their main weapon being the Assault Rifle CS-RC and other secondary weapons, varying from a CS-Pro to a Heavy Railgun, but they appear with light rail guns much more. They also appear with Rocket launchers too, but remember this: They mainly appear with assault rifles only, but some have been known to carry nothing but Psi Swords. *Civil security troops will sometimes shout in pain when dying, occasionally swearing with it. Such as this: "Civil Security: Argh! Sh**..... But sometimes, they would call in reinforcements when dying, causing many troops to teleport to the hero. A green text will appear saying that the reinforcements is positive or affirmative. Sometimes, its even a negative. *Also, the battle suit AI is able to translate what a usurpation says. *Civil Security heavy snipers will always carry a sniper rifle outdoors, and a heavy Railgun indoors. Intro This series was made by Mitsunari(101st Mitsunari(Sprawl Security Guard.) (talk) 01:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC)). He made this series because he wanted "something different" then alternate campaign. This series will even longer then the alternate campaign series. THE ID for this is: Mitsnari-ops1 Part one This series starts off with the hero awakening in a field, with a sniper rifle lying beside him. Then he would enter a raided Civil Security outpost, with dead civil security bodies and Usurpation bodies alike. When he leaves the outpost, there is an unoccupied CS-Houndwalker with a civil security light guarding the unoccupied walker. Then when the hero kills the light, he gets in the walker and kills more than 15 civil security troops, including Civil Security Heavys and Civil security lights. After killing them, he must destroy a Houndwalker manned by a Civil Security Boss carrying a Glock. The hero would than destroy Drones and then head down into a sewer, then a civil security heavy and 2 lights would teleport to the hero.(A glitch would happen where 1 civil security lite and 1 heavy would teleport.) Then the hero would face malfunctioning android slc-56s. There is a Easter egg where if you fall in the acid, the following text will appear: Android:LOL FAIL. After this the hero will use the gravity panel to go to the next area. Part Two The time is exactly 9:30 Pm. The hero would pick up the sniper rifle by a dead civil security heavy and then enter a Jeep to progress to the next level, only to be stopped by a large group of Usurpations, and then the hero killed them with the jeeps the hero would then be notified by the battle suit AI that the button ahead will activate an artillery strike, which will kill Usurpation Destroyers ahead, but will still leave other Usurpations alive. After the hero dealt with the Usurpations, he must destroy a corvette and then progress to the next level. Part Three After exiting a civil security base, the hero will have a m4a1 and Glock beside him. After picking that up, civil security troops will spot the hero, and notice he has a m4. They will remark thing such as: "We're Fu**ing screwed!". Then the hero would climb a small wall when a Houndwalker and many other civil security troops would drop down, and the hero would kill them all. After killing them, usurpation soldiers would be fighting civil security soldiers, occasionally killing the civil security troops,causing more Usurpations to teleport to the battlefield. Eventually, a Civil security heavy will call on for civil security reinforcements, causing 2 heavies and many other lights with Assault Rifle CS-RC's. After the hero kills the remaining enemies, he must enter a usurpation base, while killing many Major Usurpation Soldiers and Advanced Usurpation Soldiers. He will then enter an elevator to progress to the next level. Part Four (This part is not published yet, but this will contain some spoilers.) The hero would then find the entrance of the usurpation main base. A hint will prompt the hero to shoot through the thin door, killing the advanced usurpation soldier causing him to press the button, and teleporting some major usurpation soldiers and a Usurpation Destroyer will teleport to the dead usurpation, only to be killed by the hero. The hero would then open a door and head to a small prison room with a cell full of civil security lights, and when killing a usurpation guard they will say: "Whos out there?!" Only to be told by the hero that he needs a password, and continues his mission. After exiting the small prison, the Battlesuits AI will translate something odd from the destroyers: "Destroyer:Gellh Shen!" "Translation:Let's rock!" After killing the destroyers, he will most likely be shot by a Civil Security Heavy sniper, and then the hero will kill the Civil Security Heavy, only to cause a squad of lights commanded by an heavy to kill the hero, instead only to transport to their death. Then yet again, after you kill the heavy, the following text will appear: "Light:Sir! We need some motherf**in- Agh!" "Heavy: We need reinforcements! Right now!I repeat- Urgh! I'm hit! Medic! Unn..." "Radio: Elite and regular reinforcements inbound." This causes a squad of heavies commanded by a boss(Elite squad) and many lights commanded by a heavy(Regular), but instead having 2 regular squads. After the hero kills them, he will enter a small civil security base full of lights armed with assault rifles and Rocket Launcher CS-LitBros. Not all of the lights have rocket Launchers, some have rail guns or just an assault rifle. Note how many civil security lights their are, they're is more then 30, because above is many "grunt" civil security lights(They have only and just only, Assault rifles.) After the hero kills them, he shall enter a room full of very tough Heavies that have level 2 heavy Railguns,Level 3 Plasmaguns,and Level 1 CS-BNGs,it shouldn't be too much of a threat, because the hero has a lot of health. After you kill the heavy near the door, civil security lights will teleport to you, and after killing one of the civil security "grunts", the door will open, but instead causing more civil security "grunts" to teleport to you. Also, remember there is a commanding heavy in the grunt squads usually equipped with a Shotgun CS-DAZ and a fully upgraded rocket launcher. Which yet again, killing a heavy will cause a "Ghost" Squad and "Spec ops squad" to teleport to you, the ghost squad is obviously a Civil Security Ghost squad to teleport to you, but the spec ops squad causes 4 Bosses with a grunt squad to teleport to you, but still remember a grunt squad is commanded by a heavy. If you run low on health, retreat to one of the bunkers below the small platform, but the left one has a blue barrel in it, so use kinesis to drag it out. After killing all of the civil security troops, killing a civil security boss will cause the door to progress to the next level. Part Five Part five is upcoming! Category:Blog posts